I do?
by tmomo
Summary: So, somehow Iruka ended up being the heir to a throne he never knew existed. And he somehow got wrapped up into marrying a guy he'd only met a few days ago. But the worst thing isn't any of that. The worst part is Kakashi Hatake annoying him every second of every day as it happens. KakaIru. A bit of ObiIru. AU. Modern royalty. Inspired by The Princess Diaries.


_**I do?**_

* * *

Eighteen had been a weird year in general but things got even weirder for Iruka when the grandfather he never knew showed up to give him the news that he was next in line for the throne of the Land of Fire. After an incident with a car and arriving late to a few things, Iruka had gone through months and months of hard training to become the prince of the Land of Fire and everything that entailed being a prince.

He'd worked so hard to become a noble, elegant prince from the lazy, childish boy he'd been before. It had taken the term coming of age to a whole new level. Instead of the greasy mess before, his hair was now always clean and crisply pulled back into sharp ponytails. Instead of jeans, he learned the beauty of dress pants and how anything looked good tucked in. He still loved to sleep in and play hooky but at least he could get away with it easier now.

Grandfather had shaped him into a fine, young man with his emotions in check and a polite breeze following him wherever he went. And Iruka had learned to be himself and the prince the Land of Fire deserved through hard work and time.

So, why was it so easy for just one man to unravel all of that hard work? Why was it so easy for Kakashi Hatake to get under his skin?

Maybe he'd just been stressed lately. All the pressure of getting married and ascending to the throne was getting to his head. It just so happened that Kakashi Hatake walked through their doors with a smooth smile on his lips and coolness in his step that made Iruka irritated.

"Pleasure to meet you, your Highness," Those words felt like a challenge even as the taller man dipped to bow, eyes digging into Iruka's confidence. While his grandfather stared him down, Iruka could only strain a smile and nod. This was the man who was challenging his position of the throne. Well, technically it was Kakashi's relatives who were pushing for it but Iruka had never met him before and didn't trust him one bit. No way in hell was he going to be tripped up by a man with a pretty face.

Ever since that first encounter, they'd been riding on tense, tense waters. Or at least from Iruka's side they were. For Kakashi, it was all fun and games. He could poke Iruka's bear all he wanted while Iruka just had to put up with it. He had more pressing matters to deal with than a very handsome man teasing him and riling him up.

"The maids have been telling me all about the rumours, your Highness." He would mutter to Iruka when they'd cross paths in the halls and Iruka would just have to stop and follow him.

"What rumours?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kakashi would blatantly ignore him and pull out a book.

"The rumours, Kakashi," Iruka ground out through his teeth.

"Rumours? Who said anything about rumours?"

And with an exasperated sigh, Iruka would turn tail and begin to walk away.

"Make sure your curtains are closed tight at night," Kakashi would casually throw over his shoulder and make Iruka freeze and blush all at once, both confused out of his mind at what Kakashi could mean and paranoid for the entire week that the paparazzi had picture of him doing dirty things by himself. Which he definitely wouldn't admit to.

Learning about politics was a mind game he didn't really know how to play but he was slowly getting there. That wasn't really the problem. The problem was that his grandfather's staff had taken it upon themselves to try and find him the perfect partner. He'd sat through hours of them presenting him different options but none at all had caught his eye. It seemed like they were more excited to be an inclusive monarchy than that Iruka just wanted to live his life and maybe someday find a guy he clicked with. An arranged marriage just seemed like a hassle.

The country was waiting for it though. They thought Iruka was too naive, too young and too weak to rule on his own. A husband would make him look like a balanced and responsible adult with someone to support him always. So, Iruka didn't stop the staff from searching.

"Andrei Markov the third from the Mizugakure. He plays the guitar, loves golf and has an interest in birds."

Pursing his lips, Iruka waved his hand at the screen of the older man. "Next."

And then a man appeared on screen, all dark eyes and rich hair. This had been the first out of any of the men they'd seen that Iruka wanted to just… Look at some more. He looked so interesting.

"Obito Uchiha, heir to his own thrown with the Uchiha family. Loves reading and has a soft spot for dogs." Maybe Iruka's mind went to their house guest and the way he always has a book on his person but he didn't say that out loud. Instead, he hummed.

"This one seems interesting," Was all he had to say and within an hour they had set a date within the week to meet Iruka's suitor.

The next few days were a mess of classes and fittings that he was only half conscious for but he did notice the lack of Kakashi around. It wasn't a terrible thing to notice. There wasn't the same jump to his nerves for the past few days.

On the day he met his husband to be though, nerves hadn't even been an issue. It had felt like he was just going to go to go the store and get groceries, another thing on his to do list.

Gentlemanly as every other man in the industry of royalty, Obito was the picture of charm and eloquence. They'd shaken hands at the start and Obito introduced himself easily.

"I used to live in the Land of Fire until I was a teenager but I don't remember ever hearing about you," Obito inquired and Iruka politely explained in less messy details how he'd grown up outside of the Land of Fire and wasn't even aware he had a grandfather until a few years ago. "That must have been a rough transition."

The conversation devolved from there into their own backgrounds and it all felt so natural. It was odd that suddenly they were a couple and suddenly they were being talked about everywhere. Iruka hadn't even ever had a proper boyfriend. He'd been in a few on and off relationships in high school but this didn't feel like that. It kind of felt like being partnered up for an assignment; you both don't really have a choice but you'll get it done.

The next week was Obito coming to visit and them talking more. He really was a nice guy and had loads of interests and talents. He had a group of friends who he regularly talked about. He was always interested in what Iruka had to say and it was nice to be listened to for a change. Sure, it was an obligation, but at least he could feel comfortable knowing he didn't have to think of marriage anymore. Even though he still thought heavily about the idea of love and if he should be trying to fall in love.

And then came the proposal. It had been over dinner, in front of everyone. And everyone had applauded before Iruka even had a chance to say yes.

That night, he sat quietly in the library, looking at the ring on his finger and not really thinking much of anything.

"Only a week and you're already married." From the bookcases strode one Kakashi Hatake in a fine dress shirt that had been tucked and rolled at the sleeves. Iruka tried not to think of how his hair shone in the light of the lamps.

"Seems like it," He vaguely answered, very aware of how Kakashi didn't leave and how he instead leaned on one of the tables. The other man seemed way too interested in what he had to say and Iruka knew that he was probably just looking for ways to get Iruka to crack.

"You know that most marriages end in divorce, right?" Again, there was that playful smirk.

"Yes," Iruka muttered, sliding deeper into his book as he tried to push back the doubts and hesitation he'd been dealing with all week.

"Are you in love with him?" The tone immediately switched to a soft curiosity. For a second, Iruka could have sworn he saw concern in Kakashi's eyes.

Pursing his lips, Iruka closed his book. It was a question he didn't know the answer to. In all honesty, he barely knew his future husband. How was he supposed to be in love with a man he barely knew? Heck, he knew Kakashi better than his betrothed. They had spent so much time together around the castle either at war or in comfortable peace.

Now felt like they were both coming from a place of even ground instead of fighting each other. Maybe that was why Iruka confessed, "It's all happening so fast."

"Arranged marriage," Kakashi agreed, sitting down in the armchair across from Iruka.

"We're getting married in a week."

They were both left in silence, thinking of the future and what was to come. Iruka didn't even want to think about how busy he was and how he was supposed to be doing other things. He just wanted to stay here, hidden away from the world with good company.

"You know, Iruka," Kakashi leaned forward on his knees, tilting his head thoughtfully. "You don't have to get married if you don't want to."

With a scoff, Iruka leaned back in his chair. "Trying to break off my engagement so soon?"

That got an eye roll and a smirk. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh, I get it. Your real plan to the throne is to marry me." Iruka grinned at his own half-joke.

"Pff, you caught me," Kakashi played back but his smile faded and he fell into serious. "What I meant was, your voice is important. You have a choice. If you want to go slower or stop all together, you can say so. You're going to be king, Iruka. You don't even have to get married if you don't want to."

While Kakashi's words were kind and supportive, Iruka couldn't help but think to all the people who doubted him and all the paparazzi. They called him young, emotional and all sorts of things that made even Iruka doubt himself. The reason he was getting married was to seem like a responsible person who was likeable and it had worked for the most part.

"And no, I'm not saying that so you marry me instead even though I would love to be able to bug you for all eternity."

Banter interrupted Iruka's thoughts and they were back to their playful fighting with the smirk on Kakashi's face.

His words rang through Iruka's head the next few days though. The meeting with Obito's family, picking a wedding cake and even his own suit fitting, it all was starting to feel like this was inevitable and he didn't know if he was okay with that.

Kakashi finally started to pop up every now and then to make a sarcastic comment and leave with that smirk of his. It was about when they were testing desserts that Iruka thought to himself that the beauty mark on Kakashi's chin was kind of cute. It had been a random thought thrown through his head. He had barely noticed that he'd even thought it but when he did, he felt so embarrassed with himself.

So what? Kakashi was a handsome guy in general? Why now was he just starting to take notice?

"You've got some frosting on your face," Kakashi winked and strolled out just as Iruka rubbed his flushed face to find nothing there.

He started seeing Kakashi everywhere and Iruka couldn't stop wondering what he was doing when he wasn't around. Even though he told himself it was just so he could avoid Kakashi, he knew deep down that it wasn't because he didn't want to see the taller man. Kakashi just made him so riled up, frustrated and confused.

It was as if that night of kind words in the library hadn't happened at all and that was what sent Iruka up the wall and around the corner in annoyance. When no one else was around, Kakashi would at the worst tell him the ugly truth. He was a great conversationalist and was actually very smart. When there was even one person around to witness though, it was like a switch would flick and all the pestering, sarcastic and whining comments would flood out and leave Iruka boiling.

He was already stressed enough with everything else going on. Practising etiquette, learning about their government, making political decisions under his grandfather's wing and getting ready for a wedding all at the same time was rough. He had to remind himself that it was his wedding usually. It all seemed so unreal.

It only became reality to him when he was sitting at a table next to Obito, listening to the live band. The garden party had been planned so quickly, only a few days before the wedding as a celebration of his marriage to the man next to him. Like coming out of a dream, Iruka realised that Obito had slid a hand into his and that was when it dawned on Iruka that while he didn't feel much of anything for his fiancé. Maybe Obito didn't feel that way though.

A coil was tightening in his stomach.

"Iruka, this is my cousin Shisui."

"Please to meet you, your Highness." The other man bowed his head as Iruka resisted the urge to stick out his hand.

"Pleasure is mine," Iruka's mind wandered off as Obito and his cousin started speaking when he caught sight of a flicker of silver hair coming towards him. Heart fluttering, Iruka suddenly didn't know what to do. Caught in the headlights of Kakashi's eyes meeting his, Iruka immediately looked away. Confused and starting to panic, he tried to stop whatever his chest was doing but Kakashi was already headed in their direction.

"Ah, Lord Hatake." Ever polite, Obito saw the taller man and introduced him to his cousin as well. "We were just talking about how his Highness might be joining us for a game of golf next week. How's about it, Iruka?"

With all eyes on him, Iruka pretended he had been listening while avoiding eye contact with Kakashi as much as possible. "It sounds lovely."

Kakashi's eyes stayed on him though. Why didn't he just look somewhere else? He probably knew how uncomfortable it was making Iruka and was relishing in it.

"Perfect, would you like to join us as well, my Lord?" Shisui seemed just as polite and Iruka wished that he could just throw himself off a cliff, seeing how Kakashi smiled with such grace and elegance. It made Iruka grind his teeth.

"I would love to, gentleman." That husky voice was trying to kill him.

"Pardon me, I think I need some air." Quickly excused himself and tried to find a safe, quiet space where he could calm down.

Slipping away through the hedges, he hoped no one had noticed that his hands were shaking and his knees were wobbling. He sat on the first ledge he found and panted out his anxieties but the plaguing palpitation of his heart wouldn't calm down. Thankfully, the decorative hedges around him were too tall to see over and the fountain at his back was pretty loud.

What was wrong with him? Why was he just now uncomfortable with Obito? Why was this all so hard all of a sudden?

"Hey," Iruka jerked up when Kakashi stepped out from around the hedged walls of the garden. Brows pressed together in concern, he moved to sit next to Iruka. "Are you okay?"

Iruka's skin prickled at the thought of Kakashi being so close. Right before the beige trousers of the other man's suit could even hit the bench, Iruka was already standing, unable to handle the thought of being close to Kakashi at that moment. "I'm fine."

In the silence that followed, Iruka couldn't help but look back to see Kakashi studying him from afar.

"You don't seem fine."

"I am," Iruka insisted before he realised that he sounded like a child. "Kind of."

Head tilted over to the seat next to him, the annoying pest Kakashi had been all day seemed to fade. Instead, he was offering a listening ear. It was what drew Iruka to sitting again.

He was still tense and hyper aware of the man next to him but he was able to speak.

"I just…" He looked over after his hesitation to find Kakashi waiting patiently without any urgency. "I feel like I can't… I don't feel…"

"You don't feel anything for your fiancé," Unfazed and understanding, Kakashi didn't show any judgement and it lifted a weight from Iruka's shoulders.

"Yeah," Iruka admitted and he slowly started to feel at ease, ignoring how his heart had switched to clenching tightly.

"Makes sense." Kakashi looked off towards the plants around them.

"It does?"

There was a shrug. "I mean, you're rushing into a marriage without any second thoughts that maybe he's trying to use you."

The casual and nonchalant observation had Iruka stunned. Then stunned turned into rage. That fluttering in his heart immediately vanished with the insensitive joke that Kakashi had dared to pull and he was done.

"Fuck you."

And with that, Iruka shot up to head back out of the hedges with the fullest intention of going back into the castle and punching something. The last of his nerves had been shot to pieces.

"Iruka, wait." A hand caught his wrist too quickly though and Iruka whirled around in his grip.

"What? Are you going to insult me again?" He demanded, angered even more that Kakashi's pretty face looked regretful.

"I didn't mean to insult you. I was trying to make a joke." The calm reasoning was almost enough to pull at Iruka's heartstrings.

"Well, that was a shit joke."

"It wasn't to me."

Iruka tried half heartedly to pull away again but Kakashi was gripping him tightly. "You don't get to make jokes about other people's arranged marriages."

"Can I joke once I get one of my own?" That actually had Iruka thinking of Kakashi buying a mail order bride and he couldn't stop the twitching of his lips. Kakashi immediately smiled back in triumph.

Iruka had to grin out from behind pursed lips, hiding his grin, "The only way you could get married is if you paid for it."

Mood lifting with Kakashi's chuckles, Iruka forgot about the hand on his wrist, the shrinking distance between them and the flush of his cheeks. The adrenaline of their bickering had left him feeling weak.

"Oh, come on. You don't think there's anyone that could ever love me?" Kakashi whined as he stepped in closer, mere inches from Iruka's face with his disarming, joking smirk.

That smile had Iruka mirroring and he had to look away, pretending his heart wasn't aching at the thought of someone loving Kakashi. "Maybe."

"That's a shame," The taller man mused, eyes tracing the edges of Iruka's burning face. "I'd like the person I'm in love with to feel the same."

Before Iruka had time to process the true meaning of Kakashi's words, his impish mind quipped, "I don't think your hand can love you back, sorry."

Soon enough, they were both grinning even. Through their chuckles, Kakashi asked, "You mean this one?"

A hand came up to touch Iruka's burning cheek.

"Yeah, that's the..." The words were suddenly caught in his throat when the feeling of a hand on his cheek double. Their smiles had faded. Just as he started saying the other man's name, their faces were pressed up against each other. Lips pressed against each other lightly and Iruka couldn't breathe.

For a split second, they were apart for air and he realised that he wanted more. And then they were back again with a passion, deeply kissing the living daylights out of him and Iruka was lost in everything that was Kakashi for a few seconds with a happy hum.

Then he remembered who he was and how he was getting married in three days to another man who definitely wasn't the man making out with him.

In completely horror, Iruka jerked and sent a fist flying. On impact with Kakashi's nose, Iruka realised his mistake. When he stumbled back and away, his second mistake was not realising how close they were to the giant fountain behind them.

With a grab at something solid, a squawk and a giant splash, both of them landed straight into the fountain water. Drenched, Iruka dragged himself back to the castle a few minutes later with Kakashi trailing behind.

"Iruka, please," He had been pleading quietly their entire walk passed all the party goers but Iruka had ignored him.

Finally, Iruka's bodyguards stepped up and gave Iruka the peace and quiet he needed in his own room, dripping fountain water onto the floor.

That night, he sat in tepid bath water, dreading what his grandfather had to say about all this. He would soon find out.

"You're a prince, Iruka." The more his grandfather rubbed that fact in, the more Iruka felt like the world was ending.

"I know."

"Then act like one." On the verge of confused tears, Iruka nodded. He couldn't meet those disappointed, tired eyes. Another person he'd let down.

That night, he was wide awake in bed trying to go to sleep and ignore all the feelings that were bubbling up. There was a hint of dread but something new thrown into the mix too. He kept replaying everything over and his whole body was in thrills. He didn't want to admit it but he knew that the burning in his chest was real. The problem was that it wasn't for his fiancé.

The morning didn't bring relief but he was too busy that day anyway to really think of feelings. The wedding planner, his grandfather and his trainers had all taken many pieces of him that day and even the next. Their instruction had tired him out and he had to hide away in the empty kitchen long after supper to avoid them.

A soft knock made him look up and he realised he hadn't seen Kakashi all day today and yesterday until now. Looking as casual and calm as ever, Kakashi stepped in from the doorway with some hesitance and Iruka pretended he wasn't somewhat excited to see him.

"I came to apologize," Were not words Iruka expected to hear.

"For what?" Iruka watched intently as Kakashi moved to sit next to him, they way his eyes avoided him and how his cheeks were just the slightest bit pink.

"I shouldn't have been such a nuisance to you yesterday. I'm sorry I embarrassed you too." Kakashi wasn't joking or playing around this time and his serious demeanor was touching.

"Is that all you're sorry for?" Iruka asked tentatively. Across from him, Kakashi finally looked him in the eyes.

"Yes." There was conviction behind his words and Iruka tried very hard to not burn up from the inside out. Why did he have to be so handsome?

"Which is why I'm bowing out," Kakashi declared as he stood again to head back to the door.

"Bowing out?"

"I am no longer challenging you for your position on the throne."

Iruka stood. "Why?"

With a soft smile tugging at his lips, Kakashi said, "Because I know you'll make a great king. I've known for a long time."

He looked down at his shoes, chuckling, "It was a good excuse to stick around for a few months though."

"Stick around and annoy me, you mean," Iruka muttered. The thought of Kakashi leaving left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Pretty much," Kakashi joked back but he got quieter again. "At least it gave me an excuse to be around you."

As much as it made his heart leap, Iruka asked half in jest, "Trying to get me to marry you now?"

And Kakashi smirked, a hint of sadness behind his smile. "Sorry your Highness. I only date."

Why did this man have to be so amazing?

Iruka quickly turned away and went back to his table, hiding his burning cheeks as he said over your shoulder, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." There was a pause before Iruka heard the quiet statement, "I was hoping to get to bother you one more time though."

Against all odds, Iruka never expected to be sitting in the kitchen the night before his wedding, watching Kakashi bake. They kept quipping back and forth. Kakashi even let Iruka do the stirring, something he definitely couldn't mess up. Then they sat at the island watching the oven go, talking about the past and future, ignoring the present and tomorrow.

Kakashi didn't once try to kiss him again. They had occasionally brushed hands or elbows but that had been the extent of it. They ended the night as friends until Kakashi walked Iruka to his room.

Trying to stretch out every moment, Iruka lingered and kept the conversation going even at his door.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked without thinking.

"Thank you for the invitation but… I don't think I'd be as proper behind closed doors," Kakashi admitted and Iruka flushed.

"Pervert."

"You're asking me to come into your room, how am I the pervert?" Kakashi quipped back and they both chuckled until silence stepped between them.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Iruka mumbled and Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I hope tomorrow goes well," Kakashi held out his hand and Iruka shook it.

"Thank you. I hope your trip home goes well to." His chest squeezed and pulled at him to stop Kakashi or do something but he resisted.

"Thank you." Kakashi hesitated, their hands still clasped together. It took a drawn-out moment before he finally let go and stepped back. "Goodbye, your Highness."

"Bye," Was all Iruka managed before Kakashi disappeared out of sight around the corner. Stumbling into his room, he was left to sleep with a hole in his heart and an unease around tomorrow.

"Are you alright?" Obito asked at breakfast. He'd showed up that morning to surprise Iruka like a great husband-to-be but as much as Iruka tried to seem excited, he was not.

"I'm okay." He simply said but Obito looked at him. Time for an excuse. "I'm nervous."

"Iruka." Suddenly everything was serious. They were quietly sitting at the breakfast table, people buzzing around them in the kitchen. Iruka looked around them for an escape but Obito motion to one of the staff.

"Can we have a moment alone please?"

"Of course, Sir." And then everyone slowly started to filter out, leaving the couple staring at each other in a quiet kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Obito insisted once they were alone and Iruka was suddenly scared. He felt like a child with their parent. He didn't want to admit what he'd been keeping secret since the garden party when they'd held hands. He didn't feel comfortable, not like he had with Kakashi. There he went again, thinking of a man who was far away by now.

"I've just been feeling like we haven't had time to really talk," He half lied.

"We can talk now." Obito suggested as he readjusted his seat to face Iruka more.

"Um, okay." Awkwardly, he asked, "Will your parents be there?"

"Sadly, I don't think the church would allow ashes in." There was a stiff laugh. "My grandmother will be there though. A few friends from back home too."

"A few friends? Will I get to meet them?" Iruka started to settle into the conversation and Obito was glad to talk about people he cared so much about.

His fiancé listed off names and talked about how they knew each other. It was a relief to have Obito be so relaxed around him. The man was always so nervous and quiet. This side of him was an animated person who loved to tell stories. It was charming and fun to listen but Iruka found himself constantly remembering conversations he'd had with someone else and how much he missed that back and forth.

"And then there's Rin," Obito's word abruptly transitioned into thoughts, his eyes looking into the past fondly.

"Rin?" Iruka raised his brows.

"Ah," For the first time, Iruka actually saw pale skin flush. Hesitantly, Obito explained, "We were schoolmates.

"Just classmates?"

"Yeah," There was a flicker of regret in his voice and sudden silence. "Just classmates."

It left Iruka wondering what Obito wasn't able to talk about because it seemed like he knew that longing and pain in his eyes. Obito changed the topic back to his other friends and they went back to chatting. Iruka kept thinking the whole time about how they would be going on their honeymoon in a few days. He wondered if that would make them closer than the weak acquaintanceship they had now.

He honestly wished he could go on vacation by himself.

Mind off on a sunny beach, he barely paid attention to the tornado of people who came in and out. Eventually, it was just him and his tailor making sure his suit was perfect. It was but Iruka felt all the more uncomfortable.

In the car with only his driver, Iruka was able to shift and relax. His body had other plans though. Now that he was actually thinking completely and utterly about what was going to happen in the next hour or so, he was starting to get nervous. He hadn't been since the day he found out he was being forced into an arranged marriage but now he really felt the pressure. It felt like he was being thrown headfirst out a plane and he couldn't keep calm. Leg jittering, breath heavy and palms sweaty, he called out, "Wait."

In a quick jerk, the driver pulled over on the side of the road and Iruka threw himself out. Panting and walking in circles, he felt trapped. He felt trapped because he was. He'd dug himself a hole that he couldn't get out of and all because he hadn't said anything. He should have stopped this from the very beginning. Regrets weren't going to help him now though. He didn't want to get married. He didn't want to marry a guy he barely knew.

What was he going to say to his grandfather though? Or the public? Worst of all, how was he going to tell Obito?

In a panic, he let out a harsh groan. Was he really doing this? Cancelling his own wedding?

Throwing his body back into the car, he debated in his own head as the driver got back on track.

What if he did marry Obito? Would it be that bad? They kind of got along. Wasn't marriage supposed to be for love?

His mind drifted to the night before and the good company. God, what he wouldn't give to just find Kakashi standing by his side at the altar instead. Himself from a few days ago would have been dead from shock.

The budding feelings in his chest demanded to be felt though. And Iruka felt caught between the press and a hard place.

"Here we are, your Highness." The driver opened Iruka's door as bodyguards stepped up and Iruka wanted to stay in the car and drive home.

Staring up at the stained glass and wooden doors, he was faced with reality.

Up the steps, he was on the brink of confined panic when he remembered wise words Kakashi had said in confidence.

He had a choice. His voice mattered.

And with that, he made a decision.

Ripping open the front door, he saw Obito waiting patiently at the second set of doors.

"Hey."

Iruka quickly asked before Obito could say any more, "Before we do this… Do you really want to do this?"

"What? Iruka… I…" There was confusion but there wasn't a definitely yes and Iruka made up his mind.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens up there, you are an amazing guy." Iruka held Obito's wrist and held his gaze to make sure he was being heard and understood. "You're an amazing guy who deserves true love."

Obito moved to hold his hand and they both looked up at the sound of music playing. Doors opened to hundreds of people lined on benches and an altar awaiting them, filmed and being watched by thousands upon thousands of people.

Looking at each other, Obito swallowed and they made their way down the aisle together.

Step after step, they got closer and closer until they were standing there together. And then the officiant started to speak, saying his opening speech and affirmation as Iruka snuck a glance to the man next to him who seemed surprisingly calm. It was a great support to what Iruka was about to reply once the officiant asked, "Do you Iruka Umino, take Obito Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I don't."

What happened next was a whirl of stares and emotions that he could barely remember.

Doors finally closed him away from everyone else and bodyguard quickly stepped up, "Your Highness?"

Realising the shaking and panting, he gave a waving thumbs up, "All good. Better than ever."

"Would you like some water?"

Iruka waved off his hovering but his hand fell when he saw a man step out from around the corner where the side doors were. In a light beige suit trimmed with blue, Kakashi looked just as stunned as he was.

"Hey."

"Hey," Iruka echoed blankly before his mind finally kicked in from the stunning vision of Kakashi in a slimming, dashing suit. "You're supposed to be on a plane."

"And you're supposed to be married," Kakashi countered and they both were at a standstill, chests full of words they couldn't say.

"I… Um… I didn't come here to stop your wedding, by the way," Kakashi rushed in embarrassment but Iruka could see the pink burning up his neck, easing him into cheekiness.

"Oh? Did you think I walked out just for you?" The flush growing brighter and higher on Kakashi's cheeks was so worth it. Iruka happily poked the man in his side as Kakashi begrudgingly started away.

"I didn't… That's not what I meant."

It was empowering to have Kakashi speechless and at a loss for words for once, making Iruka's chest burn bright with fondness.

"Good." Iruka smirked and eased on his teasing just a bit.

"I came to say," Kakashi started with the most sincerity and pride Iruka had ever seen. "You're going to be a great king."

"Thank you." The fondness between them was suddenly overpowering and he had to find a way out of the feelings he was drowning in. "And you're not just saying that for a chance to be my husband?"

"Definitely not," Kakashi threw back and they scoffed.

"Good because we agreed we would never marry each other, after all."

"We did." There was a nod from Kakashi and just the slightest bit of remorse in his tone even though his face was schooled back into neutrality as they headed towards the doors.

"Never thought my first wedding would be my last," Iruka commented off his cuff as he adjusted his sleeves, noticing out of the corner of his eye how the taller man beside him stuttered in his step.

"What a shame." Iruka snuck a glance at Kakashi's words to catch Kakashi smirking too as he said, "Have you ever considered a consort?"

* * *

_**I do?**_


End file.
